Too late for love?
by animefan28
Summary: This is a narusaku story and the rating has now been changed to M! Lemon! Read the authors notes cause they have important info. She knew he still loved her but he looked so good with HER. Will Sakura risk Naruto's happiness for her own? Is he even happy?
1. What four bottles of sake leads to!

**Authors Note: The rating for this story WILL change to M for the Lemon scenes that I'm going to put in a little later! This story won't be very long; I don't think it'll be more than 5 chapters. This is a NaruSaku fic, even though at first it may seem like NaruHina ultimately its narusaku the naruhina parts I wrote are there ONLY because they are necessary for the flow of the story! Read and Review please! Oh yeah they're 18 in this fic! Some spoilers for new characters if you don't watch Shippuuden or read the manga! Oh and I think I spelt Choji wrong sorry about that! I apologize in advance for whatever spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made. I didn't exactly edit this so yeah.**

It was four months ago to the day when Sakura felt her world crumble, four months to the day she had finally decided to tell him that she loved him, four months to the day when he walked up to her and said " Guess what Sakura-chan! Hinata is officially my girlfriend!"

It had been the hardest four months of her life. After she had finally plucked up the courage to tell Naruto how she feels he drops this bomb on her. Of course after she heard the news she just smiled and congratulated him, pretending that everything was okay. She'd loved him for quite a while now but she kept hesitating to admit it. 

It had been 3 years since Naruto had come back from his training with Jiraiya, and during that time they had grown quite close. At times she would let herself flirt with him , and sometimes it got pretty suggestive. She thought he loved her, she thought he would be patient with her. But now as she sat alone in her lonely apartment thinking about what Naruto and Hinata were up to tonight; she couldn't help but mentally bang her head against the wall. If only she had talked to him sooner, just a day sooner. 

She knew he still loved her. She could see it in his eyes, and they way he still called her Sakura-chan so sweetly. But she couldn't deny the fact that he and Hinata did look good together. Not to mention the fact that Hinata liked/loved Naruto before she even noticed him. _She deserves him more than I do_ she thought bitterly. 

With those thoughts on her mind Sakura began getting ready for meeting her friends at a local bar. She really wasn't in the mood to go but Ino talked her into it.

1 hour layer Sakura entered the bar and immediately spotted Ino, Choji , Sai, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Neji and Ten Ten, sitting at a large table near the back. 

_Good some people are still missing, so I'm not too late. Wait Kakashi's here already? That's strange. _

Sakura took a seat next to Kakashi leaving the other seat beside her empty for when Yamato joined them.

"Yo. How ya been Sakura?" Kakashi asked casually though he shot her a worried glance.

"I'm fine thank you." Sakura replied with a slight edge to her voice which clearly told the copy nin to 'back off'!

Kakashi being the genius that he is had long since figured out that Sakura and Naruto were in love with each other. And he was one of the many people in their lives who predicted, that they'd be happy and together by now. It was also Kakashi who had found her lost in the forest and crying hysterically against a tree, exactly four months ago. Kakashi and Tsunade were the only people who knew about Sakura's ironic situation; although she was pretty sure that Sai and Yamato knew what was going on even though they never mentioned it to her. 

" Hey Sakura! You there?"

Sakura lifted her head up to see Ino waving a hand impatiently in front of her face. Apparently she had gotten lost in her thoughts for a moment. 

" O um what?"

"I said what do you want to drink?"

"O I'll have a bottle of sake, _as she said this she saw Naruto and Hinata walk in the bar holding hands,_ actually make that 4!"

" Uh what?" Yelled Ino, everyone at the table was also giving Sakura weird looks.

"I said order me 4 bottles of sake please. You see uh…. my tolerance for alcohol is high so… uh I need to drink more."

This of course was a lie. The truth was that she wanted to get shitfaced so she wouldn't have to think about Naruto and Hinata. 

At that moment Naruto and Hinata joined the table. Sakura who refused to look at or even acknowledge either of them decided to start a very intense conversation with Kakashi about their last mission. They had already had this same discussion once before but Kakashi knew why Sakura was so desperate to appear busy, so he went along with it. 

However no more than a few minutes later she heard Naruto yell out from across the table.

" Sakura-chan! Jeez I haven't seen you in 3 weeks and I don't even get a hello!" He mocked hurt in a playful manner, but inside he was concerned.

Not too long ago he and Sakura had been inseparable, the best of friends. He knew that once he started dating Hinata that he'd be spending less time with Sakura to spend in with his girlfriend. But he'd still expected to see Sakura every day, even for just a minute. He never thought that he would go 3 weeks with out seeing or hearing from her.

Lately Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something. Even Kakashi and the rest of the team seemed distant with him. And Naruto for the life of him couldn't figure out what he'd done. A few weeks ago he decided to ask Kakashi about what was going on. Kakashi assured him that he hadn't done anything wrong and that no one was mad at him. But he couldn't help but notice how later at team practice everyone was suspiciously nice and warm towards him, all except Sakura who didn't show up and who he hadn't seen since.

It bothered Naruto very much and he'd been trying to find Sakura for a while to talk about it, but something always seemed to get in the way, and he'd been spending a lot of time with Hinata so his free time was cut short. 

" Oh sorry Naruto I didn't see you, cause I'm kinda busy talking to Kakashi, it's nice to see you again though." And with that she turned her attention away from Naruto and began her conversation with Kakashi again, while drinking her sake alarmingly fast.

" Um Sakura don't you think you've had enough to drink?" Kakashi asked after witnessing Sakura drink 2 bottles of sake in less than 15 minutes.

"Hehe nope! Don't worry bout me Kashi. I still have 2 bottles left from my first order hehe! I can still drink more! Slurred Sakura

Kakashi could tell that Sakura was already drunk and if she drank the other 2 bottles he didn't even want to think about what she's say or do. In the past 4 months he'd seen Sakura drink quite heavily several times and it always ended the same way and he didn't want her to do that in front of all these people, acting and doing what she did in front of him, Yamato and Sai was one thing but if she did that here, people would surely start to wonder what's wrong with her.

In the next half hour more of their friends arrived including Yamato. He sat next to Sakura and the first thing he noticed was that she was drunk. He exchanged a concerned look with Kakashi but didn't say anything out loud. 

The food began to arrive and everyone was talking and laughing loudly while enjoying each others company, Sakura just sat quietly drinking her sake. Every now and then she would glance over at Hinata and her heart plummeted every time she saw the happy look on her face and the blush which adorned her face whenever Naruto would lean in close to her or touch her hand. 

For the past 4 months Sakura had been avoiding Naruto and Hinata as much as possible. Originally she had only intended on avoiding them when they were together, but since they were hardly ever apart she figured it would be easier to just disappear from their radar all together. She'd even gone as far as asking Tsunade to assign Naruto on missions with Hinata's team, so she could go on missions with her usual team minus Naruto. At first Tsunade had been reluctant, but after seeing how much Sakura was suffering she gave in.

Sakura was now finished with her first 4 bottles of sake and she wanted to order more, but there was something that she wanted more than sake. From the corner of her eye she saw Kakashi and as discreetly as possible she looked him up and down and not for the first time wondered what it'd be like to be taken by him. 

Kakashi noticed how Sakura(who was very drunk) kept glancing over at him. He sighed. It always ended like this, she would get really drunk and then she'd practically throw herself at 

either himself, Yamato or Sai. She did it most often with him though. The 3 of them had grown accustomed to Sakura's drunken seductive side, they knew that she was just looking for comfort so they didn't take it seriously, and they never mentioned it to her the next day. However the fact that they were surrounded by most of their friends and teammates meant that if she tried something they wouldn't be able to just brush it under the rug, like they normally did. Kakashi at this point was trying to think of a good excuse to take Sakura home early, to avoid the impending disaster. 

"O Kashi!" Sakura breathed in his ear while swaying slightly. 

_Shit._

"Yes Sakura? Is there something you need? Some fresh air perhaps?" He hoped she would take the bait so he could escort her from the bar without causing a scene. Naruto may be stupid and dense but even he would notice something was up if he saw Sakura rubbing against him and talking to him seductively. 

"Mmm nah I don't need air, unless you wanna go with me to the park to have some fun, or take me to your apartment, that'll work too." She winked at him. Luckily she was still whispering so the only person who could hear her was Yamato and maybe Sai. 

Kakashi let out a groan of frustration.

"Sakura… you know that can't happen, you don't really want that to happen, so stop this please." Kakashi pleaded, he could tell she was getting impatient and would probably start yelling soon. 

"I should've known! Why would the famous copy nin want to Fuck me when he's got plenty of other more attractive women at his beck and call?" Her voice was louder now and he was sure that Neji and Kiba had heard her, and even Naruto shot him a confused look.

"Sakura, listen you know that's not what this is. Please let me walk you home and we'll talk about it on the way. Okay?" He had his fingers crossed that she would calm down with his words. Usually she would let him walk her home on the pretense that he would satisfy her 

sexually once they got there. That of course never happened, usually he would just hold her while she cried and once or twice he stayed with her till morning.

"No I don't need you to walk me home! If you don't think I'm good enough to sleep with than just say so ,and I'll find somebody else who actually wants me! This time she spoke loud enough that everyone at the table turned to look at her and Kakashi. Naruto's mouth was wide open and his cheeks were slightly red with anger. Kakashi tried once again to gain control of the situation but it didn't help that now everyone at the table was quiet and listening to their argument intently. 

"Sakura listen to me, your drunk and you don't know what your talking about. Don't do this here, can we please go outside and talk about it?"

"Only if you agree to stay with me tonight!" Kakashi could feel everyone's eyes on him, if he said yes to her request he could walk her home and put her to bed safely, but then everyone especially Naruto would probably think he was going to have sex with her. But if he said no…. screw it, he'd explain himself to everyone later, he'd clarify that he took her home and put her in her bed and that he DIDN'T have sex with her, they'd understand, everyone could see that Sakura was very drunk and they knew he'd never take advantage of her.

"Ok Sakura, let's go."Yamato and Sai looked relived, they knew that this argument was a routine that they went through so they weren't worried. Naruto on the other hand was fuming. 

_What the hell!Why did Kakashi agree to stay the night with her? He knows what she wants! And why does Sakura want that anyway, I didn't think she was that type of girl._ Naruto frowned. There was definitely something wrong here. Something was wrong with Sakura. _Maybe something happened to here and that's why she's been so distant with me? But she seems to be very close to Kakashi, Yamato and Sai still, did I do something?_

As Naruto watched Sakura leave the bar holding Kakashi's arm Naruto realized he had to make more of an effort to find out what was going on with Sakura. He vowed that starting tomorrow he would do what ever it took to find out! He wasn't going to lose his friendship with her no matter what and whatever was going on in Sakura's life he wanted to be there to help her through it.

**Authors Note: Ok so that's the end of chapter 1! Not too long is it? This chapter pretty much just lays the frame work for the rest of the story! I hope it wasn't too boring. Please REVIEW, if I get lots of reviews I might just update tomorrow! The more reviews I get the faster I'll write. I already know what's going to happen so it shouldn't take too long. If you alert the story or fav and don't review I'll hunt you down! lol**** Again remember that this story will become an M rated story in the future! **

**Next chapter: The next chapter is mostly going to be in Naruto view of things. He's very worried about Sakura so he tries to hunt her down to find out what's wrong. Remember that Naruto is an idiot and he has no idea of Sakura's feelings for him! REVIEW I SAY!**


	2. Naruto needs to make a final decision

**Authors Note: Here is chapter 2 of my narusaku fic. As I stated before, this chapter will be dedicated to Naruto's view on what he thinks may be going on. And in true Naruto style he is completely oblivious to Sakura's feelings for him and he comes up with some theories of his own. I apologize for the lack of dialogue so far but I don't think it's that bad, and this story focuses on character and the development of romance and love. Although I will put in smut! Hehe but not yet the lemon scenes will be put in later, I will give adequate warning just in case some people want to skip it! Again sorry if I misspelled something but whatever I write is mostly unedited, I just make up the story as I type so yeah. To those of you who took the time to review Thank You! And please review some more! And for those who put the story on alert of faved it but didn't review (shakes fist) REVIEW DAMMIT! **

Naruto couldn't remember being this determined in years, today he was on a mission, a mission to find out what's wrong with Sakura and why she'd been acting so strange lately. Hinata had a clan meeting that would last most of the day, so this was a perfect opportunity for him to seek out Sakura, and have a private one on one conversation with her. Naruto hated to admit it but these past 4 months he'd been so busy with Hinata that he'd failed to realize that Sakura was going through a rough patch. _It probably has something to do with that teme Sasuke again. _He thought bitterly. Sasuke still hadn't come back to the village and Naruto thought maybe that's where Sakura problems stemmed from, of course he'd never find out for sure unless he found her.

Naruto left his apartment and automatically headed for the training grounds. He knew that Sakura usually like to train early in the morning before heading to the Hokage tower, where she continued to train in medical ninjutsu and assisted Tsunade. As soon as he arrived at the training grounds he got excited because he saw his teammates minus Sakura already there training. But he knew that if they were there than Sakura would most likely be coming soon too.

"Hey guys!" Kakashi, Yamato and Sai looked up to see Naruto walking over to them.

Naruto gave Yamato and Sai his usual greeting of "Morning Yamato Taichou" and " hey Sai bastard." But when he reached Kakashi he just gave him a slight nod with a small scowl on his face. This didn't go unnoticed but Kakashi decided to ignore it and continue on like normal.

"So Naruto, what brings you here? Were you looking for some sparring partners? cause you know we were just about to start." Kakashi stated trying his best to ignore the piercing look Naruto kept giving him. 

" Uh no thank you Kakashi I'm not really in the mood to exert myself. Speaking of exertion how was Sakura-chan last night?" Naruto was still mad that his sensei had left with her and he wanted to see what kind of reaction he could provoke from the copy nin with his comment.

Yamato and Sai visibly tensed and as they watched the small staring match that had ensued between the two other men. Naruto looked livid while Kakashi look like he always did except his expression was more pensive than bored. 

Kakashi simply stared at Naruto for a moment, carefully planning out what he was going to say.

"Naruto, you have to understand that I went home with Sakura last night to avoid further conflict, not to have sex with her. I took her home, made her a cup of tea and waited for her to fall asleep, then I left that's all."

"Really? I don't believe you! From what I heard last night this isn't the first time that she's asked you to sleep with her! So what exactly did you do all those other times!" With every word he spoke Naruto's voice got louder until he was practically yelling.

"You're right that this isn't the first time that she's spoken to me like that, but I'm use to it, we all are. _ He motioned to Yamato and Sai as he spoke. _But please believe me when I say that I haven't under any circumstances taken advantage of Sakura! In fact its quite the opposite, I always make sure she gets home before she does any thing too crazy. But Naruto.. _he hesitated before continuing _Sakura she…well…don't think badly of her okay?"

"Why would I think badly of her?"

"Well because of what she said last night, it might seem as though she's… uh not as innocent as she use to be, but she only ever says these things when she's really drunk. So please don't think of her as some… easy woman or something like that."

"Ah… no matter what Sakura does or doesn't do I could never see her as anything less than she is. So don't worry about that, I don't think anything less of her at all."

_Naruto still loves Sakura, it's so obvious. Damn I wish I hadn't promised Sakura not to interfere. If only Naruto knew about how she felt I'm sure things would work out between them. But what about Hinata? No I guess Naruto has to figure this out on his own._

"But anyways I guess I understand what you mean so I won't hold anything against you. But the real reason why I came over here was because I'm looking for Sakura-chan! Do you guys know where she is?"

Kakashi exchanged looks with Yamato and Sai. Of course they knew where she was. They also knew that she wanted to avoid Naruto at all costs. So they were torn between their desire to help the situation along and respecting Sakura's wishes. 

Yamato spoke first; "Uh well usually she'd be out here with us but lately she's been focusing a lot more on her medical techniques so we don't know exactly where she is." It wasn't a precise answer but it wasn't a lie either, there were several places he could find her and knowing what she was doing would help narrow them down a bit. 

"Oh okay, well thanks anyways." _Damn it looks like I'll have to work harder than I thought to find her._

"Why are you looking for her anyways?" Sai had finally spoke up "I mean aren't you usually busy with Hinata by now?" Sai's tone was casual but Naruto could tell that the way he said that last remark was weird it almost sounded bitter and resentful. _What's going on? Have I really neglected my friendship with Sakura-chan so much that even Sai is reprimanding me for it? _

"Look I know I haven't been around much lately but its not my fault! No matter how hard I try it's like some invisible force is purposely keeping me away from the team, and from Sakura-chan! Tsunade baa-chan has been assigning me on missions with Hinata and her team; you guys are always with Sakura get I can never find any of you in the village! And when I ask someone if they've seen any of you they all say that they haven't so will you all just cut the crap and tell me what's going on! I'm not **that** stupid you know! Tell me please did something happen to Sakura-chan? What did I miss!" Naruto was desperate to find out and he knew that they were hiding something from him.

Kakashi gave Yamato and Sai a warning look. He knew that they both wanted nothing more than to shout out the situation to Naruto, but that couldn't happen. So he took it upon himself to be the spokes person for the 3 of them.

"Listen Naruto. No ones blaming you for being busy. I know that it's not your fault that you've been absent from our lives for the past few months. And yes…. something is different with Sakura, but we can't tell you what that is."

"What why not? I'm her friend! I need to know so I can help her! I lov…. uh I mean I care about her so why can't I know?" _Damn that was close I almost told them that I love Sakura-chan, even though I do, I'm with Hinata now and I need to try to put those feelings for Sakura-chan behind me._

"Sorry Naruto. You're going to have to find her and ask her that yourself. Okay?"

"Yeah, all right, I'll see you guys later then." 

With that Naruto left the training grounds and headed towards the Hokage building on the other side of the village. 

_Well that was an interesting start to the day. _If his conversation with his team taught him anything it was that yes he still loved Sakura and yes he needed to get rid of these feelings as quickly as possible. For years he embraced his feelings for her, but only because he'd hoped that one day she would love him back. And after he got back from his training with Jiraiya he'd noticed that she acted differently towards him. So he waited patiently for her, she did sometimes seem to be interested in him, but then she would go back to treating him like a friend and a kid. More recently he'd realized that she'd probably never love him. That's why he decided to ask Hinata out and try to move on. He thought Hinata was a great person and fun to be around but he needed something more to help him get over Sakura. His love for her wasn't going away and it frustrated him.

Naruto was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the young woman carrying a large stack of official looking papers in her arms. Naturally they collided.

"Ouch, opps sorry uh… Shizune nee chan?"

"Oh hi Naruto-kun." Naruto bent down to help Shizune pick up the papers that had fallen from her grip. 

" Thanks!"

"Sure no problem! Hey Shizune have you seen Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura? No I'm afraid I haven't. I've been busy all morning organizing these documents for Tsuande-sama. I'm heading to the Hokage tower now if you want to join me!"

"Yeah sure I was going to go there anyway."

They walked to the Hokage tower making small talk and Naruto considered asking Shizune if knew what was going on with Sakura but he thought better of it. He knew that Shizune was strict and would probably scold him for prying in other people's lives.

They arrived outside of Tsunade's office, and once they were let in they were greeted by a very irritable and slightly drunk Hokage. 

"Damn are you sure that I have to sign all these papers?"

"Uh yes Tsunade-sama, they all have to be signed by the end of today actually."

"Damn!"

"Uh sorry to interrupt Tsunade baa-chan, but do you know where I can find Sakura-chan?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto intently; she had only just noticed that he was there. Kakashi had told her this morning about the incident at the bar, and she imagined that Naruto would be less then 

pleased. But because of what happened the night before, he was going to have a hard time finding Sakura.

"Sorry Naruto, I saw her briefly early this morning, but she just came by to pick up some scrolls, then she left. And she didn't say where."

"O well that's ok I'll just keep looking then!"

"That reminds me, Naruto-kun this is the first time in months that I've seen you without Hinata-san! is she doing well?"

"Hmm? Oh Hinata yeah she's fine, she had a mandatory clan meeting today so…"

"Ah so that's why your looking for Sakura then?" Tsunade asked cutting him off and giving him a questioning look. 

"What? Ah no that's not it; I can talk to Sakura even when Hinata not in meetings you know. No its just its been a while since we've talked and I feel like we've drifted apart so I just wanted to reconnect I guess."

"Naruto can I ask you something kind of personal?" 

"Uh sure baa-chan go ahead."

_I need to be careful I don't want to say something that may give away Sakura's feelings for him, but I need to know how he feels and he needs a slight push to help him realize where he wants to go. _

"Have you had sex with Hinata yet?"

"….. What?" Naruto was in shock he couldn't believe that Tsunade had asked him that, and so casually too like it was no big deal!

"You heard me, or do I need to repeat the question?" She already knew what the answer would be, she could see it in his eyes and in his uncomfortable posture. but she waited patiently for his answer.

"…. No…. I haven't."

"Okay, why not?"

"Uh because it's not only my decision to make?" He didn't know where she was going with this, but he figured that being honest with her would end in less pain.

" Ah I see, well in that case have you brought it up? Have you tried to initiate anything?"

"No." it was a simple answer but it was the truth and he had nothing else to say.

"Are you not attracted to Hinata?"

Now Naruto was disturbed, he still didn't understand why Tsunade was asking him these questions but it did make him think about something that he hadn't thought of before. _Hinata is an attractive woman there's no denying that, but until now I've never even considered the possibility of sleeping with her. Is that normal? Shouldn't guys my age want to have sex with their hot girlfriends? _Then he thought about Sakura, about how he use to dream about her, fantasize about her , and wish more than anything to have her screaming his name into the night. Naruto shook his head vigorously to stop his mind from wandering further. He reminded himself that he needed to stop thinking about her that way if he was ever going to fully get over his feelings for the young pink haired woman.

"Yes, Hinata is very attractive."

Tsunade smiled a little sadly. _He still loves Sakura, there's no doubt about it. I hope they can work this out before things get too complicated._

" Okay Naruto, thanks. Sorry if I embarrassed you or made you feel uncomfortable."

"Uh….. no that's ok, but baa-chan why….." He was interrupted by a panicked looking Anbu member who just rushed in the door.

"Tsuande-sama, I'm so sorry to interrupt but we have a bit of an emergency! Here!" He said while handing her a piece or paper then disappearing in a puff of smoke. 

Tsunade read the note, then sighing heavily she said " It looks like there was an explosion near the old training grounds. New Anbu recruits were using the land to conduct experiments and it looks like one of them back fired. No one was seriously injured, but it will take a lot of cleaning up, and since we can't afford to have elite Anbu members wasting their time with this, Naruto I'm sending you!"

"What? no fair! That's a D rank mission! And besides it my day off today and I had plans!"

"Naruto! There's no room for argument! You're going! Five young genin will be meeting you there, you're in charge so don't screw up, or it'll be all D ranked missions for 3 months!"

"Naruto knew better than to argue especially when the consequence was one he dreaded."

"Hai baa-chan I'll go now."

It took Naruto and his 5 Genin helpers all day to clean up the mess the Anbu made. And during this time Naruto thought hard about better and faster ways to get over Sakura. But nothing came to mind. Love isn't a disease he knew that, yet he was still desperately looking for a cure.

It was night time by the time he got out of the shower, and actually had some time to relax. It had been an interesting day and he was still determined to find Sakura and clear up their friendship. 

_Damn I guess I'll just have to find her tomorrow then. _Just then there was a soft knock on his door. Opening the door Naruto was slightly surprised to see Hinata standing there. 

"Ah, Hinata, come in!"

"Uh s-sure Naruto-kun thanks." She closed the door behind her as she stepped inside his small bedroom apartment.

" I heard from Tsuande-sama that you had a difficult day."

"Oh yeah I had to clean up the mess the stupid 'Anbu elites' made. but anyways how was your meeting?"

"It was f-fine Naruto-kun, thanks for asking." Hinata cursed herself for stuttering, she hadn't stuttered in almost 2 years, but she did still stutter occasionally when she was nervous, and right now she was very nervous. 

"Uh you want some tea? I don't have anything to eat I'm afraid, unless you want ramen!" 

"No that's o-okay N-Naruto-k-kun" Naruto noticed then that she was stuttering, _what's she so nervous about _he thought. "Actually N-Naruto-kun I wanted to ask you s-something."

"Okay go ahead, ask he anything you want Hinata!" 

"Okay well first y-you have to p-promise not to laugh and don't say anything until I'm done t-talking."

"Sure, I can do that" He said with a nervous grin, he had no idea what this was about and he was curious/nervous to find out. 

"You already know t-that I've liked you since the academy days, and I'm very happy that we've gotten pretty c-close these past months, but I was wondering if… m-m-maybe we c-c-c-could_ Hinata took a deep breath and prepared herself fro what she was going to ask him, she didn't want to be stuttering up a storm while she talked so she waited until she was calm enough be fore smoothly talking again _Naruto what I'm trying to say is…. Naruto-kun, will you make love to me? Tonight?" Hinata waited quietly and patiently for his answer.

_Okay what the hell! That was sudden, what do I do? I've never done anything like this before! Shit! Okay Naruto calm down calm down! Wait a minute wasn't I just wishing for a quick way to get over Sakura? If I have sex with Hinata there's no going back, but that's exactly what I want. I need to stop fantasizing about a woman who will never have me. Hinata is smart, sweet and beautiful. This could be exactly what I need to fall out of love with Sakura-chan, for good. _

"Hinata….."

**Authors Note: Yes that's the end of chapter 2! hehe I like this chapter, there was more dialogue and some Angstyness but I still thought it was good. What did you guys think? Let me know by reviewing! So this is the longest chapter so far, hopefully chapter 3 will be a just a little shorter! Cause my back kinda hurts from sitting at the computer typing too much! lol And again the more reviews I receive that faster I'll put out chapter 3! But I'll put out the next chapter soon regardless; I like to finish stories quickly! REVIEW PLEASE! I know I'm forgetting to mention something but since I can't remember what it is I guess it doesn't matter! **

**Next chapter: We'll find out what Naruto decides to do… and more stuff will ensue but I can't tell you cause that'll ruin everything! **


	3. Advice and Intervention

**Authors Note: Sorry for the cliff hanger in chapter 2! I had some problems writing this chapter, not because I didn't know how it was gonna go, but because I had several different starts that I had to choose from. I hope you guys like the way I started it cause it fucking stressed me out!! This chapter is mostly a conversation between 2 people and if it's boring then I apologize, but this chapter is necessary for the story, at least I update quickly!! Unlike some people that take weeks, months and even years to update stories! That really pisses me off by the way! lol REVIEW DAMMIT!! Please review please! Anyone who has ever written a story and posted it online knows how awesome it feels to get reviews and they make me really happy!! Again there's no narusaku lemon in this chapter! It will be coming soon; I just like to build up to it!! hehe **

Kakashi lay on his large bed reading one of his favorite Icha Icha books, it was just getting to a really good part, and he turned the page in anticipation, when he heard a sharp knock on his apartment door. _Damn who the hell can it be?_ He glanced at his clock and saw that it was 1:00 in the morning.

Reluctantly Kakashi opened to the door to find a very drenched Naruto on his doorstep. He had been so busy reading Icha Icha that he hadn't even noticed it was raining. 

"Naruto, uh it's kinda late what brings you here?"

"Oh sorry Kakashi, I know it's late but I really need to talk to you… its important."

Kakashi looked at Naruto carefully for a moment, what he saw shocked him slightly. Naruto looked the saddest Kakashi had ever seen him, he also looked very determined so he knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer. With a sigh Kakashi stepped aside and let Naruto enter his home. 

"Ok Naruto what's up?"

"O well I have something important I want to discuss, and you're the only person I have left who I can talk about things like this with…. though it might still be a little awkward."

_Interesting _thought Kakashi _I wonder if this has anything to do with Sakura and what we talked about earlier. _

" I don't know what this is about, just tell me what's going on and I'll try to help you as best I can."

"Um well first of all you have to promise that you won't tell anyone about this! And secondly uh well this is kinda weird for me so just let me speak without interrupting ok?"

"Sure. I promise I won't tell anyone and if I do then you have my permission to burn all my Icha Icha books. So go ahead I won't interrupt."

Naruto smiled slightly at his ex sensei's attempt to lighten the serious mood, but he was still feeling very nervous. _I can't believe I'm actually about to talk about this with him, but he is the closest thing to a parent I have in my life right now Maybe this won't be so bad._

"Um ok well maybe you've noticed that for several years now I've sorta had some feelings for Sakura-chan." 

_Yeah no shit_. Thought Kakashi, though he simply nodded his head slightly and stayed quiet. 

"Well more recently I've been trying anything to stop myself from having those feelings. I know that a woman like Sakura would never want someone like me, and I guess it just took me a long time to admit it to myself. So that's why I started dating Hinata um… you know… to help me forget."

After the last statement Kakashi couldn't help but notice how Naruto avoided eye contact and even turned a nice shade of pink. But still he didn't say anything; he didn't tell Naruto how wrong he was in his assumptions about Sakura's feelings. It was hard, but he managed to keep quiet. 

" Well tonight Hinata kinda came over to my apartment and she had something to tell me, or I should say something to ask me. _Naruto hesitated at this point; he wasn't exactly sure how to proceed. Finally after a rather long pause and a series of impatient looks from Kakashi, Naruto _

_decided to just be straightforward with him, the sooner he got the embarrassing part over with the better. Naruto took a deep breath before finally speaking again. _Well uh… she asked me to make love to her."

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly. _Hinata asked him to what? That really doesn't seem like her, she's usually so shy and timid. Wow she must really love Naruto a lot then. But then what about…oh no._

Even though Naruto had asked Kakashi not to talk and to just listen to him, Naruto found that he didn't really know how to proceed so he was hoping that Kakashi would just break the silence and say something. Finally he did.

"Ok so let me guess she asked you if you would sleep with her and you probably rationalized in your mind, that having sex with Hinata would help you move on, from being in love with Sakura. Is that pretty much it?"

_Damn he really is a genius; it probably would've taken me days to come up with the same conclusion. _ "Yeah that's exactly right." And when Naruto didn't elaborate and just continued to stare at his hands, Kakashi decided to push a little further. 

"So…..did you?"

Naruto looked up and he had a painstaking expression on his face, while Kakashi had a curious yet worried look on his face. _If he had sex with Hinata, it's going to break Sakura's heart even more. And I'm not sure that she'll ever be able to confess her feelings to him then. She seemed so close to breaking down the other night, just a little more persuasion and she might've done it. But now this baka Naruto comes along and from the sounds of it he screwed up again. Jeez this kid has horrible timing. _

"No."

"What?"

"I said no, we didn't do anything." Naruto was looking at his hands again, he didn't want to discuss with Kakashi why he didn't sleep with Hinata, but he knew it was inevitable. So he tried to prepare himself to answer the questions he knew were going to be thrown at him.

"Why didn't you? I mean it would've been another step to getting over your feelings for Sakura. And I'm sure that Hinata didn't take too kindly to being rejected like that."

" You're right it would've been, but I just couldn't do it. And my relationship with Hinata is over, it seems that I hurt her by rejecting her proposal." 

"Proposal? The way you talk it makes it seem almost like a business arrangement. I thought you liked Hinata."

"Yes I do like Hinata, but she deserves someone who loves her. I don't love her. It's that simple. I-I think that maybe I sorta um… took advantage of the strength of her feelings for me, to make myself try to forget about Sakura-chan. I knew from the beginning that I would never love Hinata, and it was wrong of me to have asked her out when I knew she was in love with me. I feel really bad about that."

Kakashi could tell that Naruto was remorseful and was probably mentally kicking his own ass. But he himself was in a bit of shock. He never thought that a caring friendly guy like Naruto would take advantage of someone's feelings like that. _Wow I guess his love for Sakura really screwed him up bad._

"Naruto I understand that you feel bad about this, but don't be too hard on yourself. I mean a lot of guys in your position would have slept with Hinata even though they didn't love her. You at least took the honorable road when it counted most. Now tell me why couldn't you have sex with Hinata?" Kakashi was sure he knew the answer already but he wanted to hear it from Naruto himself. 

"I'm in love with Sakura-chan. And even though I highly doubt she feels anything for me, I know now that I will always love her, and I'm not ready to give up on that yet."

" I see. Naruto I can tell from the way you're acting that you hate yourself for loving her, that you feel as though those feelings are holding you back. In my opinion you're a total idiot for 

being this dedicated to Sakura, you could be very happy with a woman like Hinata who actually loves you. Are you seriously going to forfeit any happiness you might have with any woman for the chance at happiness with the one woman you know you can't have?" Kakashi knew he was being harsh with Naruto and he could tell by the expression on his face that he hit a nerve, but if he was going to help him he needed to be sure he was doing the right thing. 

"Yes." Naruto said simply and without hesitation. 

"Good." Naruto looked up at Kakashi eyes wide in surprise.

"Listen Naruto I'm sorry if what I said was a little blunt, but the truth is I admire the dedication you've shown Sakura so far. Yes you're an idiot for doing it but, if you really love her than it can't be helped."

"Uh….yeah…I um guess." Naruto didn't know what to say, he was extremely confused and he had no idea why Kakashi was smiling at him. _What the hell is he thinking, he should be betting the shit out of me for being so stupid! _

_Time for the last question, if he answers it correctly then I can break my promise to Sakura and tell him._

"You said that your relationship with Hinata was now over? How did that happen? Just because you didn't agree to sleep with her tonight doesn't mean that the relationship in necessarily terminated."

" Oh right I still haven't mentioned that have I? Well after she asked me to.. you know, I thought about it and I knew that if I went through with it that I'd regret it. I knew that the only person I ever wanted to be with was Sakura-chan. And I could tell from the look on Hinata face that this would mean a lot to her, I mean she did say "will you make love to me", and not "will you use me for sex to help you forget the woman you really love". At first I thought about just making up an excuse for not wanting to do it tonight, but that's not fair to Hinata. I either had sex with Hinata and continued trying to forget Sakura-chan with her, or not have sex with her and tell her the truth about my feelings. I'm a horrible person, I lead Hinata on completely! During these past 4 months that we were together I know that she fell even more in love with me, then she already was. Anyways I explained to Hinata that I couldn't sleep with her or be with her because I didn't love her. Then she asked me if I was in love with Sakura-chan… you should have seen the look on her face when I answered yes! That's when she started to cry, and before I could stop her she 

left. I walked around the village for several hours before finally deciding to come here and talk to you."

"Ah, I know it must've been difficult to hurt Hinata like that but trust me Naruto, you did the right thing. Now what I'm going to tell you something, and now you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone I told you, especially not Sakura. Although I'm sure she'll figure out that I told you eventually but I'll take the consequences."

"Ok sure I promise. Does this have anything to do with what's been going on with her lately? Cause I still intend to get to the bottom of that."

"Yes it does Naruto. _Kakashi took a deep breath before continuing "sorry Sakura" he thought "but it's for your own good" After realizing Naruto's love and dedication for Sakura went this far, Kakashi could no longer stand back and watch. He would break his promise to Sakura for her sake and then he would, hide from her until she forgave him, if not he would surely be sent flying across the village. _Naruto Sakura… she's well she's in love with you." Kakashi sat back for a moment amused by the onslaught of emotions that appeared on Naruto's face ranging from happiness to confusion, to slight anger, to confusion, to pensive confusion and finally settling on, surprise, confusion. 

"I don't think I heard correctly, sensei could you repeat what you said?"

Now Kakashi knew that Naruto was in shock, he never called him sensei anymore. Kakashi had made sure to break him and Sakura out of that habit and now, they were both comfortable with calling him Kakashi minus the honorific. 

"I'll say it again for you; Sakura is in love with you!"

"I don't understand. If Sakura-chan loves me then why hasn't she told me?"

"Ah well you see that's actually how this all started. She was going to tell you the same day you started going out with Hinata, and well after you told her about that she lost her nerve. She's been depressed ever since, she believes that she isn't good enough for you so she hasn't told you. And instead she's settled for avoiding you and Hinata while trying to be happy that you moved on."

An uneasy silence followed. Kakashi stayed quiet, trying to give Naruto some time to process the information. Naruto was still somewhat confused. _ So Sakura's strange behavior and distance from me was all because she's in love with me? Shit. If what Kakashi said is true then I really am an idiot._

" Does Sakura-chan still you know feel that way? Or has she moved on already?" It hurt Naruto to ask but he needed to know the answer.

"Well seeing how 2 days ago she was getting drunk and begging me to take her to bed, all because she was in need of some serious comfort, I'd say she definitely still loves you. I know she does."

" Ok, in that case I have to go! Thanks for everything by the way."

"Wait where are you going? To see Sakura?"

"Yup."

"But it's almost 2 Am!"

"I know, but now that I know the truth about my feelings as well as Sakura-chans, I can't wait anymore. I just hope she won't kick my ass for waking her up."

"Well now that I think about it, she hasn't been getting much sleep these past months so she might still be awake." Kakashi saw the look of guilt that crossed Naruto's features when he said this, but he pretended like he didn't see it. 

"Ok… thanks a lot Kakashi, I owe you one." And with that Naruto left Kakashi's apartment and went directly towards Sakura's.

Sakura was at home drinking a cup of tea and trying to fall asleep; she had to wake up early to help Tsunade-sama. Sakura was once again being consumed with feelings of sadness and longing, she slowly started drifting of to sleep. _Knock ,Knock What the hell! Who would be stupid enough to come to my apartment this late at night, _she thought irritably as she got up and swung the door wide open.

"N-Naruto?"

"Hi Sakura-chan."

**Authors Note: REVIEW PLEASE! So that's the end of chapter 3! I'm sorry I feel that I totally bored you guys with this one, but it was necessary for the story!! I'm happy with the story so far though! And thanks to everyone who took the time to review. I'm getting really excited now because next chapter I get to write some NaruSaku goodness! I'm not sure if I'm gonna put the lemon in next chapter though. I'm thinking that chapter 4 will be somewhat shorter than the others and will be a sort of prelude to the lemon!! Yes Chapter 4 is now officially called: Prelude to Lemon! That way everyone knows what to expect!! My authors notes are always so freakin long ,if anyone actually reads them let me know, cause that way I'll feel like less of an idiot!! Review review review!! It's very disheartening whenever somebody alerts of favs the story but doesn't review! Seriously my heart plummets whenever that happens! Thanks to everyone who continues to read my story! I know I've been updating everyday so far, but I won't be able to update tomorrow, so I hope to have chapter 5 up on Sunday or maybe Monday cause Sunday I officially turn 20 and I have to get really wasted! lol hehe**


	4. Prelude to Lemon

**Authors Note: First let me start by apologizing for the longer than usual wait for this chapter, I had a very busy Easter weekend. This chapter won't be very long, but I do intend to post chapter 5 by tomorrow. Chapter 5 will have a lemon in it. This chapter is just about Naruto and Sakura working through their pile of shit that needs to be said. If it sucks don't tell me cause I wrote this super fast; the whole time I was writing this all I could think about was how I was going to write the lemon in chapter 5!! It was distracting so I did this chapter as fast as I could so I can start writing ch 5 asap! Speaking of the lemon in chapter 5 its going to be sweet and loving, yet hot and descriptive but without being too vulgar! I already know how its gonna go but if you guys have some requests on things you want or don't want to happen let me know. But like I said before it will be detailed so if you have a problem with that just don't read it, but please don't try to change my mind about writing it that way! (not that many of you will) REVIEW PLEASE!!**

"N-Naruto?"

"Hi Sakura-chan."

They both just stood there for a few moments; Naruto searching Sakura's face for some kind of reaction, and Sakura stared determinedly at the floor refusing to meet his gaze.

"Uh... Sakura-chan can I come in?"

"I know it's late, but...can I just come in?" Now Naruto was getting nervous, he knew that she loved him but that didn't mean that she was ready to be with him after everything that had happened recently. He knew that he'd hurt her; possibly worse than she had hurt him in their genin days, but he couldn't leave things as they were.

Sakura still didn't say anything; instead she wordlessly stepped aside and motioned for Naruto to go in.

After closing the door she turned around to face Naruto. It was obvious that he had something on his mind but she wasn't sure what it was. _Maybe he's come to tell me that he and Hinata are getting married. _ She saw that Naruto had a very unreadable expression on his face, which for him was unusual. _Well things can't get any worse, so I might as well just let him talk._

" Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Sakura-chan, are we friends?" Naruto wasn't exactly sure how to start the conversation he wanted to have, he was sure that blurting out his feelings for her would be effective yet over whelming for her as well. He wanted to take things slow, give her time to back out if she really wanted to. _God I hope she gives me a chance._

"Yes Naruto we're friends."

"Good because I have something I want to discuss with you."

"Does it have to do with Hinata?" For the first time in 4 months Naruto noticed the slight malice and hurt in Sakura's voice when she said Hinata's name, and also the way she visible stiffened and avoided looking directly at him._ Did she always react this way whenever Hinata was mentioned? I'm such an idiot, it's obvious that she's uncomfortable yet I never noticed._

"Yes it does." Naruto didn't like what he was about to do but he wanted to be completely honest with Sakura, and now was a good chance to start.

Sakura on the other hand was having an increasingly hard time controlling her emotions in front of Naruto, her anger was especially threatening to come out.

"Sakura tonight something happened that never happened before...uh Hinata she...well she asked me to make love to her." Naruto said the last part very quietly but she still heard.

Sakura stood there hands crossed against her chest and biting her now trembling lip, it was enough to draw blood but she ignored it. _So he came to tell me about how he fucked that whore Hinata did he? _As soon as the thought crossed her mind Sakura mentally kicked herself; _No it's not Naruto's or Hinata's fault, they can do whatever they want and I shouldn't hate them for it. _Even though Sakura knew that getting mad would only cause problems for her, right now all she wanted to do was find Hinata and make her disappear.

Naruto was watching Sakura's reaction apprehensively, the blood practically poring out of her bottom lip told him that she was trying her hardest to restrain from hitting him; he decided it would be best to let her talk first so he stayed silent.

_Don't cry, don't cry pull yourself together Sakura and don't cry. Just get rid of Naruto quickly so you can cry in private._

"Well Naruto if you've come here to discuss your sex life with me I suggest you leave, go talk to Kakashi about it or something."

"I already talked to him, it's you I want to talk to."

That's when she lost it. It figures that the one subject Naruto insisted on discussing with her was the one that made her sick to her stomach just thinking about. Sakura dropped on the floor and with her hands she covered as much of her face as possible.

Naruto saw her on the ground shaking. And although he couldn't see her face he figured she was crying. _ Shit, I don't want her to cry. So much for taking it slow looks like I have to do something about it now. _

He bent down on the floor and hovered above her for a moment before lowering himself down and gently pulling her hands away from her face. She was indeed crying and Naruto's heart immediately clenched in guilt. _ I did that to her._ In an attempt to make her feel better he tightly held her to him and stroked her back in a calming motion.

"N-Naruto...why? Why did you come here to tell me that-that you're sleeping with Hinata?" Sakura managed to say between sobs.

"Sakura-chan, you miss understood me. I never said that I slept with Hinata, only that she made the request."

"So y-you didn't?"

" No, we never did anything."

"Why though? And why are you telling me this?"

"Isn't it obvious? I don't love Hinata and I never did. And I need you to understand that the only reason why I went out with Hinata in the first place was because I was tired of being in love with someone who I believed, would never love me back."

They were both silent for several minutes, Naruto was giving Sakura time to absorb what he'd said and Sakura was thinking about how to respond. It was no secret that before Hinata the only woman Naruto even thought about was herself. _ Does that mean he still loves me? And if he does why now? I thought he was happy with Hinata. _She grabbed Naruto by the hand and lead him to a chair in the kitchen, while she sat down in the chair across from his.

" Naruto I-I don't really understand. I mean you're happy with Hinata right? I don't want to cause problems between you two."

"Sakura-chan, Hinata and I aren't together anymore. _I might as well tell her everything now. _I told her that I couldn't make love to her and that I couldn't be with her anymore because... well because I'm in love with you. And I'm tired of playing games Sakura, so just please tell me the truth of how you feel."

Sakura wasn't exactly in shock at his confession, it was unexpected but she knew that he'd loved her for years. An interesting thought did cross her mind though. _This isn't like Naruto, well I can see him saying that to Hinata on his own, but after years of me rejecting him, why would he suddenly come to me ready to risk our friendship permanently, I thought he had no idea about my feelings._

" Uh Naruto, you said you already talked to Kakashi, what exactly did you guys talk about?"

_Damn that was fast, I didn't think she'd suspect anything about that till later. Sorry Kakashi but its either your ass or mine. _

" Well originally I went to him for help on a problem... he told me I'm an idiot you know the usual stuff and then we talked about other stuff." Naruto smiled sheepishly, hoping that would be enough of an explanation for Sakura.

" Naruto that's very vague. But I think I can guess what he told you."

They both sat there awkwardly not really knowing what to say, or how to proceed. Finally after what seemed like ages Naruto decided to break the silence.

"Sakura-chan what Kakashi and I discussed, is it true?"

"Well that would depend on what exactly you guys talked about, you stil..."

"Dammit Sakura! Didn't I say that I was tired of playing games with you?! Can't we just talk seriously and truthfully for once?"

Sakura taking in Naruto's seriousness decided that perhaps it was time to be truthful. It would be embarrassing for her to be so candid with him, especially after he dated Hinata but she needed to do this if she ever wanted to regain her sanity.

"Okay Naruto. Um... this is weird for me but if you talked to Kakashi then I'm guessing he told you how I feel and that I was finally ready to talk to you about it four months ago..."

"Yeah I heard about all that, and about how that's the same day I told you about me and Hinata."

"..." Sakura suddenly found that she couldn't speak. Its not that she didn't have anything to say, she had plenty to say in fact, but after avoiding contact with Naruto for 4 months it felt a little weird to be sitting with him in her kitchen about to have a discussion that could change both their lives.

"Sakura-chan...I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. I didn't realize that I was the one that was causing you pain, I thought maybe it had something to do with Sasuke or..."

" Naruto... you really are an idiot you know that? How could you think that I'd still be pinning over Sasuke? I got over him a long time ago, it doesn't bother me at all."

Naruto couldn't help but smile slightly after she said this.

" And Naruto... you don't have to apologize to me."

"But Sakura-chan, because of me you..." she cut him off again while shaking her head,

"Naruto listen to me, you did nothing wrong. You had every right to date Hinata. Its my fault for not having the courage to tell you how I feel sooner."

"Why didn't you tell me? Its not like you had to worry about rejection, I mean you knew how I felt. So why?"

" I think it was a combination of denial and fear. For the longest time I couldn't even admit that I liked you and let alone love you! But after I got over the denial part of it, I still found myself hesitating. What if things didn't work out? What would happen to our friendship or our team? What-what if one day you woke up and realized that I wasn't good enough for you? Then what?"

Sakura was close to tears and she could hear her voice quiver as she voiced her biggest fears out loud, and she found that she couldn't even look at him because she was so full of regret and suppressed sadness. Then suddenly she felt a warm hand grab her chin and gently positioned her face upward, so she was staring directly into Naruto's eyes.

"Sakura-chan and here you call me an idiot. I thought you were the smart one. I don't know how you could possibly think that I could ever regret being with you, or think that you're not good enough for me. I love you and I always have. Tonight I came to the realization that I don't care whether you love me back or not, I can't be with anyone that isn't you I'd rather be alone."

Sakura couldn't move. She had no idea that Naruto, the baka Naruto could have such a way with words. _ Damn he sounds so romantic, and he smells so good too. _ Sakura couldn't help but let her thoughts stray slightly, but then she realized that Naruto was still waiting patiently for some kind of reply from her.

Smiling brightly Sakura turned to Naruto and said what she intended on saying to him 4 months ago.

" Naruto I'm sorry for any pain I've ever caused you and I realize that I can't take it back but I love you and I want us to be together, so forgive me and let me make it up to you." She smiled 

mischievously as she said the last part, and Naruto couldn't help but wonder what she meant by it.

"Sakura-chan I already told you that I've forgiven and forgotten about that stuff a long time ago. None of that matters."

With that Naruto took the next step by closing the already small gap between him and Sakura and capturing her lips with his own. He pressed gently at first and when he felt Sakura press back he traced his tongue over her lip and teeth, silently asking for entrance which she quickly granted him.

Sakura was in heaven, and so far all they'd done was kiss but with every touch and stroke of his tongue she felt as though she would explode (in a good way).

Naruto and Sakura couldn't get enough of each other; they kissed for several minutes, taking small breathing breaks but barely separating their lips. At some point during the kiss Sakura's hands had found their way in Naruto's hair and around his neck. Naruto's hands had wandered down to grip Sakura's waist and one of his hands even ventured much lower than the boundaries, but she didn't hit him so he figured it was ok. What finally made them break apart was a loud simultaneous moan released by the two of them, when Naruto pulled Sakura onto his lap.

They were both breathing heavily and searching each other's eyes for an explanation. They both wanted to know where this was headed. Sakura reached down and whispered something in Naruto's ear which made his eyes widen and his face blush. And for the second time that night Naruto was forced to make a decision, but this time he was ready, this time he knew exactly what he wanted and he wouldn't waste any time. He wasn't going to need Kakashi's help with this one. He repeated Sakura's whispered question in his mind one more time before quickly answering. _ "Naruto will you make love to me?"_

Smiling broadly Naruto answered with much restrained enthusiasm; " It should be me asking you that , but since you already asked... of course I will Sakura-chan I can't think of anybody else I'd rather make love to."

**Authors Note: And that's the end of chapter 4! REVIEW PLEASE! Now I finally get to write the really good stuff... I'm talking about the lemon of course! lol Review this chapter please! The story is almost over and I really want to get tons of reviews, I respond to all of them and it makes me happy to actually know that people are reading my story! Sorry if anyone for some reason is unhappy that there will be mature content next chapter, but I just couldn't live with myself if a wrote a story that was lacking explicit sex. Like I said earlier although the lemon will be descriptive it won't be vulgar. So keep in mind that Naruto and Sakura will be making love, not fucking frantically, he won't be banging her against the wall or door. Just letting you guys know what to expect, cause I don't want people bitching about it later on. ( I know some people prefer vulgarity in Lemons but this one won't be like that!!) Review please!! Good or bad I want to hear what people think of my story! **


	5. Lemon and the end!

**Authors Note: Finally chapter 5 is here! Unfortunately this chapter is being posted a day later then what I originally planned, but I had a stubborn headache yesterday and I only managed to write like a page! lol This will be the last chapter cause I'm lazy and I really don't want to butcher the story by writing a shitty epilogue. I will however leave the story open for a potential sequel, in case I decide to write one later on. There is a Lemon is this chapter, so if you're reading this then I assume your of age or if you're like I was, your underage and reading it anyways! Whatever I don't care, the rating is now changed to M so it's up to you if you read it or not! Please review! Oh and throughout the story I've tried my best to keep the characters in character and this chapter will be no exception; so if Naruto and Sakura seem a bit embarrassed/shy/awkward at first that's their personality seeing how they both blush at fleeting physical contact, and remember it is both their first times so the usual awkwardness will ensue. I like to write lemons that are accurate and not porn star acting like. lol REVIEW PLEASE oh and also I already have another idea for another narusaku lemon fic so keep a look out for that; I probably won't start it for a little while cause I actually have to do school work now!**

After they stopped kissing Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and led her to where he knew her bedroom was; once inside he closed the door, turned on the small lamp and looked towards Sakura. He noticed that she looked a bit nervous, and he too couldn't deny that he was starting to feel slightly anxious. In an attempt to calm her nervousness down he, swiftly pulled her towards him and kissed her lovingly and chastely. When he pulled back he saw that she looked calmer.

"Sakura-chan if you're not sure about this then please just tell me, we don't have to do this now."

"No! I mean I really want to do this, but I will admit that I am a bit nervous."

"Haha don't worry Sakura-chan, I'm nervous too. But believe me you have nothing to be nervous about, if at any point you want to stop just tell me and I'll stop."

Sakura couldn't help but feel reassured at his words, Naruto always put her needs above his own so why should this be any different? Smiling Sakura pulled Naruto right against her and it was her who kissed him this time.

Naruto could feel Sakura's eagerness in the kiss, so he decided that it would then be safe to take things a step further.

Sakura was wearing a red pyjama top and matching shorts, and Naruto couldn't help but notice that they would be very easy to remove. They were still kissing; Sakura's hands were around his neck and Naruto's hands made their way to the hem of Sakura's shirt. He lifted the shirt up only a little bit and when she didn't protest he slipped one of his hands under the material and gently caressed the firm skin of her abdomen. Although Naruto's touches were fairly innocent so far, Sakura couldn't help but be affected and her need and desire for him grew.

"Naruto." Sakura whispered while breaking the kiss.

"Hmm?"

"You can take my shirt off, it's okay."

Naruto didn't say anything; instead he wasted no time in lifting the small yet obtrusive garment up and over her head and dumping it on the floor before turning his attention back to the now blushing Sakura.

Even though she still had a bra on to cover her chest, Sakura felt very exposed and nervous. _ Will I be enough for him? I'm not flat, but most other women that Naruto knows have bigger boobs then I do, like Hinata or Ino, I hope he doesn't try to compare. _ Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Naruto once again pushing his lips down on hers.

This kiss Sakura noticed was different than the others. He seemed more demanding and forceful ,but Sakura found that she rather liked the change then her thoughts were wiped clean when she felt Naruto guide her tongue into his mouth and gently suck on it. She couldn't hold back a loud 

obviously aroused moan; it was embarrassing for her that she was making these sounds but Naruto seemed to enjoy hearing them.

Parting from their long kiss Sakura managed to pant out;

"Why am I wearing fewer clothes then you Naruto?"

Naruto shot her a wide grin before slipping out of his jacket and pulling off his shirt.

"There, is that better?"

"... uh yeah. Sakura was amazed at how good he looked; she'd seen him shirtless many times before but never in such a personal setting.

Sakura ran her hands up and down Naruto's chest and stomach; she could feel his gaze on her as she touched him. Finally when she stopped and looked up at him, he bent down to kiss her again while his hands made their way to the clip on her bra. Before she could protest or do anything he had swiftly exposed her and she was now standing there completely topless with a horrifying blush, that didn't seem to want to disappear.

Naruto noticed her embarrassment but he couldn't help but stare at her in wonderment. She was beautiful; her breasts were nice and full and would probably fit nicely in his hands, her nipples he noticed were already deliciously hard and it made him want to devour her. A short but hard smack to his head woke him out of the dirty thoughts that now plagued his mind.

"Owww"

"Naruto you idiot! Don't stare at me like that damnit!" Sakura brought one of her arms to cover her chest to stop Naruto from further scrutinizing her.

"But Sakura-chan...hey wait don't cover yourself up!!"

"Sakura-chan, you're beautiful and I'm sorry if a was staring too much but that's only because you look so good naked... well almost naked here, let me take off your shorts." He couldn't help but grin widely as he saw the blush on Sakura's face intensify.

Sakura had half a mind to smack him in the head again for his comment, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel flattered by his compliment. _At least he wasn't staring cause he thinks I'm ugly._

Naruto gently stroked Sakura's cheek and brought her mouth up to meet his for another mind numbing kiss. During the kiss he slowly removed Sakura's hand that was covering her modesty and this time instead of looking at her he felt her with his curious hands.

Cupping her breasts made Sakura sigh in his mouth, while playing around with her nipples made her moan and grip his hair tightly.

Breaking the kiss Sakura decided to even things up slightly.

"Naruto", she breathed breathlessly in his ear.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry but your pants have to go."

"Wha?"

But before he could say anything else he looked down to see Sakura playfully removing his pants, not that he was complaining, but the sight made his already tight boxers even tighter.

After the removal of his pants was done, Sakura took to removing her own shorts and Naruto was slightly disappointed when he saw that she still had panties on underneath. _Damn, well at least I get to remove those for her, even though she does look good with them on._

Figuring that they would be needing a comfortable surface soon, Naruto lead Sakura by the hand to her bed and motioned for her to lie down. He lay down on top of her covering her small form with his larger one. In an attempt t get comfortable and without really thinking Naruto positioned himself so that he was in between Sakura's legs with his arm on either side of her head. Her eyes widened slightly at his choice of positions but she didn't object. _We were gonna find ourselves like this anyway so I guess it doesn't matter that he's being so forward._

Naruto on the other hand was surprised that she didn't hit him; he didn't mean to lay on her like he was but it was the most comfortable position he could think of.

"Naruto, how long do you plan on just looking at me like an idiot? Do something already!" She said with a small pout, she was getting impatient though she knew it wasn't all Naruto's fault. They were both inexperienced but she was too shy to try and initiate anything between them so she figured she'd just let Naruto handle it.

Naruto didn't want to rush anything, he wanted to take his time in exploring Sakura's body but he could feel the need arise within himself so he figured 'to hell with slow'.

Without warning Naruto attached himself to Sakura's neck and chest; nibbling, sucking and licking her tender flesh not leaving a single part of her untouched.

_Oh god. It feels really really good. Shit I hope I don't lose it before we even start._

When Naruto reached her nipples he quickly descended upon them and took one into his mouth, while gently caressing Sakura's currently neglected breast.

"Oh god Naruto, mmmmm whatever you do just don't stop." Sakura's managed to say between moans.

Wanting to feel herself closer to him she made him stop touching her and instead she kissed him, while pressing her body tightly against his, nothing would fit between them now. And for the first time that night while they were kissing she could feel Naruto's hard arousal pressing against the inside of her thigh. Instinctively she ground her hips up to meet his, pressing his covered arousal over the center of her now soaked through panties.

Naruto felt like he was dying a slow death. All he could do was groan while Sakura continued to grind against him.

"Shit... oh god Sakura s-stop that! Y-you need to stop that!"

"mmmhhm? Why, you're obviously enjoying it." Then she gave him the most seductive smirk he ever could've imagined.

_Oh god at this rate I won't be able to control myself for much longer._

"Sakura- chan I'm serious no more of that yet, instead let me..."

He trailed off but she could feel his fingers lightly tracing the waistband of her panties. Her already rapid breathing grew even faster but she didn't say anything. She just waited in silent anticipation to find out what Naruto was planning next.

After he was sure that she wasn't going to pull away he slowly and deliberately inched her panties of her waist and down her legs; until they were completely off and he tossed them on the floor.

As soon as they were off he immediately smelled the strong musky scent of her arousal that permeated the air.

Sakura was trying very hard not to look at him; she was highly embarrassed that he was staring at her so intently. She knew that her being aroused was a natural reaction from her body but somehow she was still self conscious.

Naruto gently ran a single finger down the slit of her sex, and watched as Sakura's legs almost immediately spread further apart giving him better access. He took this as a good sign and he continued to touch her softly not wanting to hurt her.

Sakura's initial embarrassment left her quite quickly when she felt Naruto's fingers touch her. All her restraints left her and she continuously moaned and gasped at his touch, which only encouraged his movements further.

"Mmmmm Naruto , you...mmm oh god... you can do more.. i-t's ok."

"If I hurt you tell me."

Sakura quickly nodded her head, not being able to think properly and her body swimming with need.

With that Naruto crawled down Sakura's body even further until his head was between her legs. For a moment Sakura went to close her legs but Naruto caught her in time and kept them open with his hands.

"Relax Sakura-chan, don't be embarrassed I already told you I think you're beautiful and that applies to every part of you."

Sakura immediately relaxed though she wasn't sure if it had to do with what he said, or the way he was gently massaging the inside of her thighs that he was now holding apart.

She meant to reply, meant to thank him for making her feel comfortable but at that moment she felt one of his fingers swiftly enter her, and her reply turned into a small scream of pleasure.

As Naruto continued to move his finger inside of her she gripped his hair with her hands and this in turn made Naruto groan out loud.

Since Sakura was currently lying on her back enjoying his touches, Naruto took the opportunity to look at her more closely. What he saw made his heart skip a beat; Sakura's back was slightly arched, her legs spread widely apart and his finger was still going in and out of her now dripping wet sex. It was only one finger yet he could still feel her inner muscles contacting tightly against him. She was perfect, she was beautifully clean shaven, except for a small patch of adorably pink hair left behind. Naruto didn't know much about shaved or not shaved nor did he really care that much but now that he was looking at her, he marvelled at how gorgeous she looked so exposed to him.

_Oh god. She's so tight. Hmm I wonder what reaction my tongue would get?_

With that in mind Naruto bent his head forward and began softly lapping at Sakura's clit while continuing to draw his finger in and out of her. Her reaction was immediate; the grip on his hair instantly tightened, her moans grew louder and more frequent and above all she began bucking her hips with the pumping of Naruto's finger and the stroke of his tongue.

_Geez I didn't think it would feel his good. But still he's only using one finger, and a penis is much bigger then that..._

"N-Naruto, stop for a...mmmmmmm s-s-second!"

"What? Sorry Sakura-chan but I'm not quite ready to stop yet."

"But... I mmmm..need...oh god... talk!" Those were the only words she managed to pant out because Naruto still hadn't stopped licking or touching her.

"Keep talking Sakura-chan... I'm listening but I'm not stopping." He grinned evilly knowing how difficult it would be for her to do that.

"S-since this is my...oh god mmmmmmmmm, f-f-first time, its mmmmm its going to hurt s-so could you use your...ah... fingers more?"

"Ah, so that's what this is about, well why didn't you just say so?"

Carefully Naruto started pressing a second finger in with the first, he noticed Sakura stiff up and her body offered some resistance but because she was so wet he was able to stretch her passage to accommodate the intrusion.

"Sorry, did that hurt?"

"It stung a bit but that's ok keep going."

Sakura was amazed at what a huge difference one finger made, after she got used to it her pleasure doubled and Naruto continued to pump his fingers in and out of her while completely devouring her with his tongue.

She was close to her first orgasm of the night; unable to form words anymore she let Naruto know that she was about to lose it by further tightening the grip she had on his hair and screaming his name in between moaning loudly.

"Oh god mmmmmm...Naruto! mmmmmm...please uh...mmmm don't, oh no mmmm s-st-op!!"

Naruto felt her spasm rapidly on his fingers, and as evidence of her high spilled out of her he was there to clean it up. He decided then and there that his previously favourite flavour of ramen was quickly being replaced by the taste of Sakura.

Still breathing heavily Sakura looked down at Naruto whose head was still between her thighs. She motioned for him to get back up and he wasted no time in positioning his legs in between her own while kissing her deeply on the mouth.

After experiencing Naruto touching her and licking her in that way Sakura was feeling much more eager and confident. So before she lost her nerve she quickly pinned Naruto down on the bed so she was straddling him and promptly removed his boxers, exposing his hard length to her curious eyes.

They stayed there in silence, Sakura taking in the naked form of Naruto, and this time it was his turn to blush.

Although Sakura had never been with a man and had never seen a man in a state of arousal, she was still a medic-nin and she knew how things worked and what to expect and she knew just from looking at Naruto that he was big, bigger than most men and the thought both scared and excited her.

"Sakura-chan, now you're making me nervous by staring!"

"Well at least now you know how it feels! Geez, don't worry I'm staring for all the right reasons"

"Huh? Wha..."

Naruto never got a chance to finish his question because at that moment Sakura began to stroke his rigid flesh and Naruto let out a loud moan that pleased her greatly.

" Oh god. Okay that feels really fucki... ahhhhhhh," before he could finish speaking Sakura bent down between his legs and lapped at the precum that was dripping from his tip.

When she had finished tasting him she took as much of him into her mouth as she could and promptly sucked.

Naruto was in heaven, for the first time in his life he was speechless, only able to form sounds and the occasional indiscernible word.

He looked down to see the sexy sight of a naked Sakura sucking at him greedily and to increase his please she would stroke whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth. _ Her freakin hot sexy mouth,_ he thought with a slight smile.

Several minutes later Naruto felt that he was getting close to cumming, but he really didn't want to come in her mouth the first time. It took all the willpower he possessed to reach down and slowly pull Sakura away from him, and when he saw his cock drop out of her mouth with a wet pop he almost came on the spot.

"S-Sakura-chan, as much as I enjoy what you're doing, I'd rather... y-you know inside of you."

Sakura understood perfectly, the time she had been anticipating yet dreading had finally come. The pain before the pleasure she had heard so much about from some of her friends, she knew it would be unpleasant but it was necessary.

In response to his indirect request Sakura traded positions with Naruto so she was once again on the bottom. He quickly positioned himself between her legs again and the friction this contact created made them both moan out loud in beautiful agony.

Naruto could see the nervousness in her eyes and could tell by the way she held on to him that she was still feeling apprehensive and scared.

"Sakura-chan don't worry I'll go slowly and I'll try not to hurt you too much. If you don't want to do this, if you change your mind it's ok."

Sakura's looked up to see the tender look Naruto was giving her and her heart swelled with happiness. _I want this, I don't care how much it hurts I want to be with Naruto. _

"It's ok Naruto. It's going to hurt no matter what we do. But I really do want this... I won't change my mind."

Naruto shot her a relieved smile before he reached forward and pressed his lips onto hers, kissing her passionately. During their kiss Naruto reached down between their bodies and properly aligned his throbbing manhood to her wet and ready opening.

Breaking the kiss Naruto looked at Sakura's flushed face, kissed her lovingly on the forehead and breathlessly said "I love you Sakura-chan."

Her breath caught in her throat with the way he said it; so romantic so sincere.

"I love you too Naruto." She managed to whisper back before she let her emotions spill over.

Satisfied with her genuine response Naruto began to carefully and slowly thrust his hips forward, he could feel himself gradually entering and being accepted by Sakura's sex. He wanted more than anything to moan and drive himself deeper into her, but as he looked down he saw that she was in biting her lip in pain so he held in his urges.

After what seemed like an eternity he reached Sakura's virgin barrier and with one last quick kiss he pulled back swiftly before pushing forward all the way. He could feel himself going deeper into her and he closed his eyes trying to will himself not to come yet.

Sakura on the other hand felt as though her body was being ripped apart, she tried very hard not to scream in pain but when she first felt the pressure against her barrier she couldn't prevent the whimpers and sounds of pain that erupted from her.

Naruto shot her a worried glance; he knew it was hurting her more than she led on but he continued to slowly push himself forward until he couldn't go any further, at which point he stilled himself inside her to give her time to adjust.

"Sakura-chan, a-are you ok?"

"Sakura?"

"uh... yeah I'm fine. It hurts like hell but I'll get over it."

"okay"

And in an attempt to distract her from the pain he began showering her face with gentle reassuring kisses and slowly making her way down. When Naruto wrapped his warm tongue around one of Sakura's nipples she instantly felt a heat rise within her and go straight to where she was now joined with Naruto.

Sakura could feel some of the pleasure return and the pain slowly subside.

" Okay Naruto you can move now."

"Hmm..sure?" Was all he managed to say.

"Yes."

Naruto began to slowly pull himself out of her only to slowly draw himself back in. He heard her wince in pain but she only encouraged him further; saying something about if they didn't get on with it they'd be here all night.

After several more thrusts on Naruto's part Sakura found herself moving slowly against him and the friction caused her to involuntarily arch her back and moan.

"Oh...my...god N-Naruto...mmmmmm... wow."

"I take it it's s-stopped hurting?"

"Mostly, yeah...faster?"

Naruto couldn't help but be extremely relived at her request, even though what they had done so far had been pleasurable he felt that if they didn't go faster soon that he would die from restrained pleasure.

The newly increased speed made both of them desperately cling on to each other, and the usually silent room was filled with their moans, grunts and the occasional small scream.

_Damn this feels so good, but I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold on._

Looking down at the beautiful woman beneath him, he saw she was continuously arching her back and moaning his name and as he hit a particularity sensitive spot within her he felt her nails painfully dig down on his shoulders.

"Mmmmm Sakura-c-chan...I .. oh god, damn I don't t-th-ink I can...mmmmm"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Sakura chose then to speed up their movements. And who was he to deny her her silent request.

"M-ore...mmmmm..yes like that... harder!"

They were both making alot of noise now, not just them but the bed was also creaking at the movements they were creating.

Knowing that he was seconds away from cumming Naruto reached down and frantically rubbed Sakura's clit, while his thrusts increased in both speed and penetration. It was enough to send Sakura over the edge.

" O my god! Mmmmmmm N-Naruto!"

Naruto watched fascinated as Sakura's back once again arched up off the bed, her head feel back against the pillow and her mouth released a series of loud moans not to mention the way she screamed his name as she came.

Down where they were joined Naruto could feel Sakura become wetter as her inner muscles contacted tightly around his manhood, desperately trying to milk him of his seed. Naruto never was one to disappoint and he quickly felt himself giving into the pleasure that being with Sakura brought.

Finally Naruto felt himself slip up and a series of moans escaped his lips before he began to frantically pump himself in and out of sakura at a much higher speed; he was desperate to come now.

Now it was Sakura's turn to watch him as he succumbed to waves of pleasure. She could see the look of pleasure on his face as he came, and when she heard him scream her name she couldn't help but feel slightly proud for making him act this way.

The real surprise came when she felt the unmistakable warmth of the hot splash of Naruto's cum. It felt very satisfying to know that she was the only person who would ever get to have Naruto like this, and feeling him come inside her only solidified those emotions.

After coming Naruto promptly pulled Sakura towards him and rolled, so she was now on top laying her head on his chest with him still inside her.

"I'm sorry that it hurt for a while Sakura-chan."

" O yeah well that's ok, it was definitely worth it in the end."

Naruto smiled down at her but not really sure what to say. They had established that they love each other then they effectively proved it, but what happens now?

Almost as if reading the question currently on his mind Sakura spoke up.

"Naruto I love you, you love me so let's not think too much anymore ok? I'm seriously done thinking too deeply about these things, let's just be together."

" Okay Sakura-chan, you're right, this is a long time coming and we should just enjoy it and each other. Although um... can you promise me something?"

"Hmm? What's that?" Sakura felt sleepiness taking over and she didn't feel very much like talking now that they got the basics out of the way.

"Um.. please don't kill Kakashi. I mean he was just trying to help and let's face it I'm an idiot and without his interference this may never have happened, well at least not tonight."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh out loud at his request, and she did owe Kakashi one after all, she had put him in very awkward situations over the past 4 months.

"Okay Naruto I promise I won't do anything bad to Kakashi."

"Good, thanks."

Almost immediately after Naruto feel asleep, but Sakura stayed up for a few minutes more just watching him sleep. She couldn't believe that just a few hours ago she was moping around convinced that Naruto was in love or falling in love with Hinata. She was more than happy that this wasn't case and before she to drifted off to sleep she made a mental note to buy Kakashi the new Icha Icha book that came out in a couple of weeks.

The End!!

**Authors Note: Holy shit I can't believe I'm finished!! Yay! Please excuse any mistakes I may have made in this chapter but I didn't edit it so yeah! REVIEW PLEASE!! I hope you guys liked this chapter and weren't disappointed, but I had said earlier that it was going to be a pro's lemon, they are/were virgins so that's how I wrote it! This is the longest chapter I've ever written and I'm happy with the way it turned out, and I'm also happy with the way the story as a while turned out. Keep a look out for other stories I plan to write in the future especially if you're a kakasaku, narusaku and shikatema fan!! Heheh yes I like kakasaku too, doubt it will actually happen but that's my fantasy pairing!! Thanks to everybody who took the time to review my story!! Reviews seriously make me want to write more, especially nice long ones!! LoL and yeah thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it cause writing it was fun!**


End file.
